Happiness in Winter
by hana aihara
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang membenci segala hal di musim dingin, Karena alerginya dan... RnR please! No Yaoi. Sasuke x FemNaru. Masih baru jadi mohon bimbingannya :)


**.**

**Permisi Saya Author Baru di sini**

**Hana Aihara**

**mohon bantuannya :)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimner: Tentu Om Masashi Kishimoto (sok kenal)**

**Pairing : Sasuke x FemNaruto**

**_Happiness in Winter_**

**Chapter 1 :**

Namikaze Naruto seorang gadis yang membenci segala hal di musim dingin. Badai salju 2 tahun lalu telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan Ia beserta kakaknya, Kyubi. Dan selama musim dingin Ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, sebisa mungkin menghindari alergi bersin-bersinnya kambuh karena cuaca dingin tersebut.

Dan kesialannya pada musim dingin tahun ini terjadi. Seperti saat ini ketika Ia harus terjebak di halte bis, diantara turunnya salju bersama seorang pria asing berambut seperti pantat bebek dan melawan gravitasi yang dapat di katakan sangat aneh, yah walaupun wajahnya cukup tampan, ralat lelaki itu sangat tampan, dan sedang asik mendengarkan musik melalui earphone miliknya dan terduduk tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Bukan maunya ingin pergi di malam hari begini, jika saja Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasnya tidak menyuruhnya mengantarkan berkas beasiswa untuk universitas yang di inginkannya. Ia tidak akan mau bersusah payah pergi ke rumah orang itu dengan keadaan yang mengerikan karena alergi yang menyebalkan.

"Tahun ketiga SMA memang merepotkan", ucapnya kesal sambil menggosok gosok hidungnya yang telah merah sejak tadi.

Merasa bosan menunggu bis yang akan di tumpanginya untuk pulang belum juga datang. Naruto menekan nekan boneka bebek yang menjadi gantungan kunci apartemennya, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup aneh, membuatnya terkekeh, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari boneka bebek miliknya dengan rambut pria tampan di sampingnya membuat Ia semakin tertawa dengan nyaring. Ketika Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping seketika tawanya terhenti, mendapati pria berambut pantat bebek tadi sedang menatapnya aneh di sertai gerakan menggeser menjauh dari dirinya. Naruto pun tersenyum canggung, mungkin Ia terlihat cukup gila di mata pria tampan itu sekarang.

Saat Ia melihat kedepan bis yang di tunggu telah datang. Naruto memilih kursi di pojok belakang bis. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang memakai baju berlapis-lapis di sertai syal yang cukup besar untuk menutupi hidungnya. Rambut pirang nya yang panjang Ia gulung hingga semua tertutup oleh topi rajutan nenek nya. Melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang bersalju, membuatnya mengerang frustasi karena alergi yang sangat menyusahkan ini.

Bis pun berhenti di halte berikutnya. Membuat lamunan Naruto harus terhenti. Ia pun turun, ketika akan membuka payung miliknya Naruto terdorong dengan cukup keras oleh seorang nenek yang terjatuh saat akan memasuki bis, membuat Naruto harus merasakan dinginnya salju di wajahnya.

"Oh... sial"

"Anu, maaf cu. Maaf ya nenek tidak sengaja"

"aa iya ne, hehe. Lain kali hati-hati ya ne" ucapnya dengan wajah yang bersusah payah untuk senyum, dan saat Ia melihat payung kesayangannya patah. Bertambahlah hatinya jengkel.

"Dasar sial, sial, sial" ucapnya frustasi.

Sekarang ketika Ia ingin pulang dengan berjalan cepat menghindari segala macam salju yang akan tertumpuk di kepalanya. Pria tampan dengan rambut aneh itu mengikutinya. Membuat Naruto harus berlari sekuat tenaga dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan terkadang melirik takut ke arah seorang pria yang sedang mengejarnya. "Hey...Tunggu!" seru pria asing yang bersama Naruto ketika di halte tadi. Mendengar suara pria tersebut membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Sekarang Naruto yakin bahwa pria tampan tidak menjamin bahwa laki-laki itu baik, lihat sekarang siapa yang terlihat lebih gila dari dirinya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Naruto kembali melihat ke belakang, akhirnya lelaki aneh itu menghilang. "Hah Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Naruto lega. Kemudian mencari-cari kunci apartemen miliknya

"mana, mana, mana? Kok tidak ada" ucapnya mulai panik, mengobrak abrik isi tasnya tetapi kunci itu tak kunjung di temukan.

"Hey ini" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Buagh"

.

.

_-_-**TBC**

**Saya masih baru mohon review nya, saran & kritik di terima. Terima Kasih **


End file.
